


Unkindness Repaid

by BlueNightmare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Punishment, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: Selena crosses a line, and Camilla's displeasure will be felt.





	Unkindness Repaid

_Knock knockknock._

The muffled rap of knuckles against wood carried throughout Camilla's bedchambers, quirking the Nohrian princess's pink lips into a satisfied smile. It was time.

"Come in, Selena dear."

Long moments passed in deathly silence before the thick oaken door finally clicked and swung inward, revealing the very nervous form of Camilla's fiery young retainer standing in the hallway. Her hands anxiously knotted before herself, apprehension dwelling in her normally fierce eyes, she looked every bit the guilty puppy caught dirtying the rug, fearful of her punishment.

She wasn't wrong to dread the wrath of her mistress. An angry Camilla could be even more fearsome off the battlefield than on it.

Selena knew that better than most, and it showed in her unusually subdued mannerisms, her blood red eyes lowered to the floor as she edged inside the room and locked the heavy door behind her. She knew that Camilla wanted her trapped without being told, danger crackling in the air, the simple act of turning her back on her mistress to slip the latch into place pricking her threat sense as much as any peril on the battlefield.

She had thought herself ready for whatever awaited her, but when she finally found the nerve to face the music and lift her apprehensive face, the breath caught in her throat as if the princess's hand had snatched about her neck and squeezed.

Whether in her armor or out of it, Camilla was never anything short of radiant, but tonight she stood before her retainer as Selena had never seen her before. She wore black, as she always did, but the figure-hugging transparency of the veil-thin shift draped over her body made her typical low-cut bodices look like they'd been stitched in a nunnery. It showed off _everything_ , her enormous breasts straining against the garment so insistently her nipples threatened to poke through the fabric, the diaphanous skirt barely long enough to trouble her curvy thighs but so sheer that it needn't have bothered in the first place. The absence of any underwear beneath the scandalously gauzy shift was obvious, and Selena felt her cheeks heating and her heart racing as Camilla curled a finger through the wild lavender tresses winding their way over her bare shoulder, an inferno raging in her violet eyes.

"I assume you know why you are here, Selena?"

The words were simple enough, unthreatening on the lips of anyone else, but Selena flinched at the iron in her lady's voice. Odd that she should quail before a woman dressed in nothing more than lingerie when she was fully dressed in tunic and trousers and gloves and boots, but she found herself toying with her long red pigtails nonetheless, feeling more like a little girl than she liked. "Yes..." she mumbled, fighting the urge to look at her feet.

"Go on," Camilla coaxed, arms folding delicately beneath her breasts.

"...Because I yelled at Beruka." The misery in Selena's tone was half guilt at her own actions, for taking her vicious temper out on her fellow retainer, and half purely selfish, knowing what the tongue-lashing had bought her.

" _And?_ "

Selena swallowed. "Because I'm going to be punished."

"Excellent!" Clapping her hands appreciatively, Camilla glided across the floor to Selena, her bare hand sweeping up to collect her retainer's chin and cup it, those dangerous eyes _daring_ her to flinch away. "It pains me to hurt you, Selena," she murmured, breathing the husky words across Selena's face. "but you gave me your word that you would treat dear Beruka with kindness, and you've quite clearly broken it. That is unacceptable."

Selena swallowed. She'd dared to hope that she would simply be subjected to a verbal dressing-down, a punishment that fit the crime, but suddenly she was beginning to wonder if Camilla was taking the term 'dressing-down' too literally. Gawds, she was even more beautiful with her body revealed so brazenly, her incredible assets so immodestly shown off, but _why_ was she wearing this now in the first place? It wasn't as if she hadn't known Selena was coming...

Warm fingers patted her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts, the knowing eyes of Camilla boring into hers. "Don't fret, now. I will _not_ seriously harm you, Selena... but I _will_ hurt you. I don't take punishments lightly, and by the time the sun rises, neither will you."

Despite Camilla's warmth, Selena couldn't help but shiver. "I... I said I was sorry," she protested, a hair's breadth from a desperate whine.

"And I'm sure Beruka appreciated it." Kindness flicked across Camilla's face, only to fade into a distant mask of displeasure. "Even so, it's my job to make sure it doesn't happen again. I can't have my retainers fighting among themselves, now can I?"

Still struggling to keep her eyes off of the voluptuous body of her superior, Selena wound one leather-gloved hand around the other, fidgeting restlessly. "I promise it won't happen again, Lady Camilla..."

"I'm glad to hear it." Camilla withdrew, taking the scent of wildflowers with her, but no mercy crossed her stern features as she came to a halt by the side of her four-poster bed, the deep purple covers and cushions complementing the dark, polished wood and the midnight-black drapes hanging around the frame like dirty spiderwebs. "Of course, you have already taken back what you said to poor Beruka, have you not? Are your words so cheap?"

"N-no!" The flames of Selena's temper flickered to life again, but she was wise enough to smother them before they got her into even more trouble. She had never been angry with Camilla, but her mistress's words stung. "I just... ugh! I don't know what you _want_ from me!"

Camilla lifted an eyebrow. "You don't? Does that mean you weren't listening to me?"

" _No_!" Flustered, backed into a corner, Selena's voice rose a fraction higher than she had intended. "I-I mean... I _was_ listening! I just don't..."

"Selena."

Her name had never sounded so sharp. She froze, lip quivering.

"Be a dear and take your clothes off."

The silence was so complete that Selena wondered if Camilla had heard the spike of her heartbeat.

"L-Lady Camilla...?" Selena let her mouth drop open, stunned, the red creeping into her cheeks nearly a match for her carmine hair. There was no way she had just heard that.

Camilla merely tilted her head, waiting, impassive.

Ignoring a command from her lady was the same as disobedience, but Selena only curled her arms around herself protectively, her face knotted in anxiety. Surely this was some sort of joke. Lady Camilla would never, _never_ give such a command-

"Clothes. Off." The Nohrian princess's every word was coated in a layer of frost. For one dreadful moment, she was no longer Selena's caring, loving superior, but the bloodthirsty warrior the Hoshidans so feared, her beauty a poor mask for the demon within as she stared into her retainer's soul. Her back straight as the haft of her axe, a hand splayed against the curve of her hip, Camilla's hard amethyst gaze did not invite argument. "Or were you still not listening to me, dear?"

Selena tensed. This was no jest, and she should have known for the start. Camilla never said things that she didn't mean. But... that meant that she was _serious_ about this. Serious about... _oh gawds..._

The storm on Camilla's face showed no sign of lifting. There was no escaping this. As kind and motherly as the lavender-haired warrior had been to Selena, Camilla was still her superior, in a position of absolute authority over her. She could have her killed if she desired it, could even do the deed herself and few others in Nohr would blink. Certainly not King Garon. What Camilla wanted, Camilla got, and that meant...

Her cheeks burning like torches, Selena dropped her gloved hands to her waist and petulantly tore her thick tunic up over her head, scowling sullenly as she dropped it to the floor in a heap. Her arms snapped up to cover her chest before Camilla could take too close a look, shielding her proud, pert tits in their snug black bra, the sheer size difference between lady and retainer so stark that it made her wish for the most shapeless robes in Nohr to hide behind.

Not that she was jealous. Not that she was even _looking_ -

Camilla cleared her throat.

 _Oh._ Selena's heart sank. For a moment, caught up in a swell of inferiority, she'd almost forgotten where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. She darted a glance at Camilla's impassive face, hoping she would find some hint of a smile, some clue that this was all a ruse that would stop before it went too far, but there was nothing. Nothing but silent command, the haughty expression of royalty accustomed to getting what she wanted.

 _Why_ she wanted _this_ was a question best not considered. Possibilities floated about in the back of Selena's mind, some frightening, some suggestive, but she thrust them out of her thoughts and did as she was told, her hands shaking as she discarded her gloves, unlaced her boots, unbuckled her belt and worked her trousers down her legs. Her tiny black panties matched her bra, of course - no self-respecting lover of the markets would have accepted less - but she had never planned to show them off to the lady she was sworn to serve, to submit her choice of underwear to her mistress's judgment...

No. This was silly. She was a woman, Camilla was a woman. There was no reason to be embarrassed, especially not when her lady was wearing something sluttier than she had in _her_ wardrobe...

She forced the barbed thought from her head before she mistakenly gave it voice. Her sharp tongue was something that she normally reserved for others, partly out of respect and adoration for Lady Camilla and partly thanks to her finely-tuned sense of self-preservation, but her nerves were getting the best of her, fraying her already fragile composure. If she let her mouth run ahead of her mind again...

Finally naked but for her underwear, she straightened, chin raised, fists knotted at her sides to stop herself from covering up. If Camilla was trying to humiliate her as punishment for the way she'd spoken to Beruka, it wasn't going to work. She had more pride than that.

" _Selena..._ " 

Camilla's voice was thick not with honey, but with ice, and Selena drew back a fraction, caught off-guard by the unpleasant chill. Had she done something wrong? Was Camilla displeased with her underwear? Her _body_? Her stomach clenched at the thought, and her eyes flashed down to look at herself...

Then, realization struck her like a slap. Her eyes rose again, laden with uncertainty, arms instinctively curling back around herself. "You don't mean..."

" _Off_." Camilla's patience had clearly expired, her hand whipping to one side as if she might tear off Selena's bra herself.

For one dangerous instant Selena looked as if she might refuse Camilla for the first time in her life, even if it meant risking her wrath... but ultimately, she caved, huffing a strained breath from her nose as she reached behind her back and fumbled with clasp of her bra. Her cheeks stung with heat as she shrugged herself out of the garment and let her breasts drop free, vulnerability sinking its wicked fangs into her, the feeling only intensifying as Camilla made a point of hungrily devouring the sights.

Selena didn't know _what_ to do. She'd never been looked at like _that_ by a woman before, let alone by one as beautiful and powerful as Camilla, and she did _not_ like being embarrassed like this, but if she lashed out as her instincts were screaming at her to do, she knew she would regret it. Nor could she show anything resembling interest in return; even if Camilla hadn't vastly outranked her, she still would have been untouchable, virtually a goddess, and Selena was just... just what she was. 

No, the only thing she could do was bow her head and drop her panties and stand there, naked and shamed, her cheeks blossoming a violent shade of red.

Commanding the moment as efficiently as she did an army, Camilla let the uncomfortable silence drag on, allowing Selena to suffer in humiliated silence. She could sense her retainer's spirit still burning beneath the layers of unease the domineering princess had heaped upon her, and though she had no desire to extinguish it, she required that it be suitably dimmed for the evening if her lesson was to be absorbed to its fullest.

Finally, she spoke anew, her husky voice caressing Selena's ears, luring her to raise her hanging head. "To my bed, Selena." She paused again, deliberately giving the flame-haired knight a moment to misinterpret before she finished. "Bend over it."

Selena had mistaken her meaning indeed, her scandalized shock haunting her even as Camilla's true meaning became clear, heat gathering in her chest and in other, lower places as she approached her lady's bed, air drifting against every inch of her bare, hot skin. She dared not hide herself behind her arms, though she desperately wanted to conceal herself, her arse and breasts and the delightfully red tuft of hair between her legs all unwillingly displayed as she shuffled across the room to Camilla's bed, the deep purple covers waiting to embrace her. All the while the older woman's eyes jabbed at her like spears, hounding her to the fate she had earned for herself.

Reaching her destination with her lower lip pinned between her teeth, she bent forward and laid herself over the bed, the cool satin kissing her skin from chin to breasts to thighs, her long red twintails draped across the shimmering purple covers. Her arse protruded in a way she despised, the pink folds of her womanhood lewdly exposed, her face hot against the chilly smoothness beneath as reasons why Camilla might want her like this flew through her head like dizzy sparrows. She had never been so degraded in all of her life, ever, not even back _then_ when all had been dust and ruin, and the one who had done this to her was her treasured Lady Camilla, the woman she trusted with all her heart.

And yet, she wasn't angry. Not heartbroken, either, but... unhappy. Not with Camilla, but with herself, for incurring her lady's wrath in the first place. She had known that what she was doing was wrong when the heated words were rolling from her dagger-keen tongue, when she saw the flicker of hurt in Beruka's eyes that almost anybody else would have missed, but she had let her temper get the best of her again, and _that_ was why she was here. She had failed Beruka, failed herself...

Most importantly, she had failed Lady Camilla, and for that she deserved the thick black paddle Camilla was drawing from the top of her stately dresser, ominously dangling from the wyvern rider's hand as she circled around her bed with swaying steps.

"Selena, I am very serious when it comes to discipline." The grim words dripped from Camilla's lips as the scent of flowers descended upon Selena once more, her heartbeat spiking at the older woman's foreboding closeness, the gentle prod of smooth, flat leather against her buttock making her tense up against the sheets. "You are a fine knight, my darling, and I am very proud of you, but that does not mean that you can get away with anything you like. I will not have you running wild like a feral beast."

The insult stung like a slap, a reminder that she was _not good enough_ , but Selena didn't react in any way that Camilla could see, stoically bearing it for her lady, aware that she deserved it. She'd brought it on herself, _all of this_ , and she would take the punishment she knew she deserved if it led to Camilla's forgiveness. She wanted Camilla to be pleased with her, and if that meant stripping naked and abasing herself just to win back her good graces...

Nobody else would know. Not Beruka, not Odin, not Laslow. Nobody but Camilla would ever know that there was anyone in the world that Selena would willingly humiliate herself for. She would die if any of them saw her like this, but if it was only Camilla, kind, doting, beautiful Camilla, she would endure.

Anything for the woman who made her feel as if she was worth something.

"Count them for me, darling Selena." The paddle stirred air against Selena's arse, tiny tremors of wind making her grip the sheets between white-knuckled fingers and huff an anxious little breath from her nose. "I will expect accuracy and discipline. Do not disappoint me."

Selena knew it was coming, but the sharp swat of hard leather against her arse still made her squeal and buck against the bed.

It hurt. Not like a blow from a sword or a spell in battle, but a raw, searing pain as intimate as a kiss, leaving her smarting and breathless and deeply, sorely embarrassed. 

Camilla cleared her throat.

Selena grimaced, and not just from the pain. She'd already slipped up. "...One."

The only reply was another swift smack, striking the very same spot, tearing a strangled yelp from her throat.

"T-two."

A third blow, this time slamming into her other buttock, slapping creamy white into blooming pink.

"Three."

She was proud of herself for keeping her voice even that time, so proud that she momentarily lowered her guard.

The next blow cracked her, landing on the same spot as the first and second, pain snowballing into greater pain. "F-four...!"

Camilla said nothing, gave nothing of her feelings away. Right now, it could have been _anybody_ clutching that paddle, were it not for the floral scent that haunted Selena's nose, a relief from the stinging hail of pain. If this was for Camilla, then she could-

Leather belted skin, and she cried out, fire slashing across her suffering arse.

"S-six." She was shaking, her voice trembling as she blurted the number into the satin covers... then sucked in a horrified breath as she realized her mistake, hurriedly glancing over her shoulder at the black and lilac blotch she could make out through the blur of her hot tears. "Five! I-I meant five!"

There was a long, cold pause.

Then, soft silk dabbed at Selena's glimmering eyes, wiping away her tears, the gently smiling face of her mistress watching her with caring patience.

"When we correct ourselves," she murmured, a bare hand stroking the crown of Selena's hair, tousling fiery tresses, "we acknowledge our errors. That is the kind of conduct I would have from you, my Selena. If you had apologized to Beruka _before_ punishment's shadow had fallen upon you, you would not be here, and all would have been forgiven."

Selena relaxed, just a little, as much as one could when bent naked over a Nohrian princess's bed.

"That said..." The edge of the paddle traced a path from Selena's shoulder down her spine, pausing at the cleft of her arse before trailing along the curve of her left buttock like a lover's wandering fingers. "I would have you accept your punishment in full, darling. Five more, and you shall count. Am I clear?"

Five more. Five more of _these_. _Just_ five more. Her whirring, buzzing mind couldn't decide what she thought of her mistress's command, but there was only one response that she could give her. "Y-yes, Lady Camilla."

"Excellent." Her pleasure at her retainer's obedience didn't stop her from taking her prior position, the paddle sweeping the air as she found her stance, fingers gripping the leather with the familiarity of her favorite axe. "You may begin with six. Do me proud, my dear."

The pain had begun to fade, but the next sharp swing of the paddle brought it all rushing back. "S-six!" she choked out, gripping the covers as if they might shield her.

The rest passed in a swift, stinging blur. Pain, a number, then repeat. It was a pattern, and she could handle those more than she could handle the humiliation, falling into the rhythm of punishment and response so much that when the eleventh blow didn't come, it felt as if something was missing.

It hurt, of course. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sit down this week. Still, she wiped away fresh tears as Camilla placed the paddle on the bed, a tiny smile quirking the corners of her lips. "Did I...?"

"You did well, my darling Selena." The loving smile had returned to Camilla's face, the older woman passing Selena her silken handkerchief, beaming down at her as the younger girl sat up and mopped at her deep red eyes. "You may consider yourself absolved. Remember this lesson, and remember it well."

Selena nodded, pink dusting her cheeks as she remembered the extent of her nudity. Still, she made no move to cover up her perky breasts, oddly comfortable in Camilla's presence even in the nude, as if taking her degrading punishment had broken down an invisible wall between them. She felt more _herself_ now than she had in a long time, more of her laid bare than just her body. "T-thank you, Lady Camilla. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Without so much as a hint of a warning, Camilla captured the panting girl in her arms and drew her into a tight embrace, pressing herself against the naked knight so snugly that she was overwhelmed by more than just the scent of flowers. Those enormous breasts pressed into Selena's blushing face, pillowing her head in their soft, warm grip as lilac hair encroached on fiery red. Even her hug was domineering, her scantily-clothed body oppressing Selena's naked form, her lips pressing a chaste but insistent kiss against her retainer's adorably flushed forehead, her arms holding her like a prison. "I forgive you, and I know that Beruka does, too. This simply had to be done, my dear. I would have you save your fire for the Hoshidans, not for our own."

Selena might have been more able to form an answer if she hadn't been able to feel a hardened nipple pushing against her cheek through the silk of her mistress's shift, shifting a little with every sultry breath.

...Gawds, what was she _doing_?! Was she really naked, pressed up against a half-naked older woman, her face nestled between a foreign princess's boobs?! How the hell had her life taken _this_ turn?! And why was she _comfortable_ with it?! Why was she not in any hurry for it to end?! Was she _that_ starved for affection?!

What would her mother think?

That thought stilled her, and perhaps Camilla sensed her discomfort, for she slid a hand to the back of Selena's head and cradled her, rocking her from side to side. It hardly made the contact less intimate - _more_ so, in truth, the daring neckline of her skimpy slip sliding down under the pressure of Selena's cheek, popping a nipple free of its silken captivity, and Selena tried not to react as the hard little bud nudged against her face, her head still swimming with thoughts of her gallingly perfect mother seeing her like this. In the service of a princess, yet still needing to be spanked like a disobedient child.

When Camilla finally released her and pulled away, Selena's face was burning hot against the cool air of her mistress's bedchambers, her whole body feeling aflame as her eyes clung stubbornly to the front of that sheer black shift and the generous bosom bursting out of it. What in the world was she _thinking_? She didn't like other women that way. She'd never looked at Beruka like this, or Effie, or Princess Corrin...

Was it just because her guard was down, crushed to powder by a stern hand and a leather paddle?

Or was she only just admitting to herself what a part of her had known all along?

She'd always known that Lady Camilla was gorgeous. One hardly needed to be a scholar to see _that_. She was one of the nicest people in any world, beneath the distant exterior and the violent bloodlust that sometimes cracked it. Graceful and intelligent, dauntless and strong, she was as much a paragon of humanity as Selena's mother had been, as different as the two of them were.

So it was only natural for Selena to feel _something_ for her Lady Camilla, right?

"My eyes are up _here_ , darling."

Selena's gaze lifted, red eyes wide in horror. 

She'd been staring. At her lady's breasts. Her breasts that were _falling out of her lingerie_ , nipples stiffened to attention, that had felt _so good_ pressed against her face-

" _Selena_?"

...Oh gawds, she was doing it _again_. _Already._ Embarrassed out of her wits, she lowered her gaze to her naked lap, _keeping_ them there as Camilla shifted, cloth rustling as she no doubt drew her bodice back into its proper place...

She didn't lift her burning face until a heap of sheer black fabric dropped into her lap, still infused with Camilla's warmth.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her brain skipped two.

Slowly, talons of squirming heat twisting in her belly and her chest, Selena raised her head and beheld her mistress anew, but this time there was _nothing_ between her skin and Lady Camilla's. The older woman's ample breasts hung free, somehow seeming even larger for their lack of silken confinement, strands of lilac hair draped between them as if daring Selena to pick them out with her teeth. Her hips curved wide, the merest hint of soft purple hair luring wide red eyes to the mound between her long, firm legs, the most naked invitation that Selena could ever have hoped to receive. 

She knew that she shouldn't be looking, but tearing her eyes away seemed a crime.

Finally, she did, speechless and blushing, but a stern grip on her chin simply tilted her head back into its proper place, a gentle smile on Camilla's lips assuring her that all was as it should be.

"Have you been hiding something from me, darling?"

Yes, many, many things, but right now she would have blurted out any of them for her lady, anything at all. Still, she _knew_ what Camilla was referring to, and her poor flustered mind simply didn't know how to answer, barely comprehending what she was feeling _now_. "I..."

"Poor dear." Keeping her firm grip on Selena's chin, Camilla leaned in close, warm breath and fragrant flowers caressing the knight's heated face as fond eyes peered into her soul. "Even from yourself? That is no way to live, my sweet Selena. You should be more honest with yourself."

Honest? Despite herself, Selena barely leashed a scornful laugh. It was easy to be honest without yourself when you were one of the most powerful figures in the country and could simply _take_ what you wanted. When anybody who laughed at you could end up in chains or a coffin. Selena wasn't accustomed to honesty. She hid herself, even _from_ herself. At first survival had demanded it, and then it had simply been a part of her, her sharp tongue as much a defense as her sword. 

No, Selena wasn't one to admit weakness so casually, and she _certainly_ wasn't about to admit that she was attracted to the woman who had taken her in and made her her retainer, the motherly, cruel, beautiful princess of Nohr.

If only her scarlet face hadn't done the admitting for her.

" _Selena..._ " There was a hint of the strict in Camila's honeyed tone, a warning not from royalty to servant, but from a woman who simply would not be disobeyed, no matter the difference in rank. "Do you want to touch me?"

Now _there_ was a question with a very clear answer, but Selena still hesitated to give it, only the iron in Camilla's violet gaze threatening it out of her. "...Yes."

"Yes...?" Camilla trailed off, eyebrow arched meaningfully.

Selena swallowed. "Yes, my lady," she murmured, the reminder of their respective places settling around her like shackles. She was still the servant and Camilla the mistress, but she was being offered more than any other underling, a piece of her beloved princess that no other servant had ever been invited to take - as far as she knew.

Pleased, Camilla released her hold on Selena's chin, brazenly leaning forward to offer her temptingly hanging breasts to the young woman sitting stunned before her. "Then touch."

It was an order. A command from princess to retainer. That was what Selena told herself as her trembling hand rose seemingly of its own accord, her fingertips tentatively finding soft, warm flesh and bringing her palm to meet it. It felt as if she had somehow slipped into another world, one where fondling royalty was normal and acceptable, where accidentally pushing her thumb against a princess's hardened nipple earned her not a demotion or a stay in a dungeon but a hot little gasp against her forehead and a hand wrapped around hers, encouraging her to squeeze.

Propriety and decency fell away in a tangle as Selena lived the dream of every man and half of the women who had ever met Camilla and her breasts and her scandalous necklines, grasping at the Nohrian princess's willingly presented mounds and squeezing, rubbing, stroking to her heart's content. She knew what felt good when she touched her own breasts, and she applied everything she knew to Camilla's admittedly much larger ones, her heart racing like a galloping steed as she felt up the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Her breath came in shudders, the warmth in her chest and her nethers flooding outward to encompass all of her, her dark eyes flitting back up to meet Camilla's, silently questioning.

Camilla merely smiled and patted the crown of her red-haired head, tenderly showing her approval. Another reminder that she was in charge, in control...

That she wanted this as much as Selena did.

 _She_ was wanted. Desired, by a woman who had seen the worst of her. That more than anything fueled the fire burning inside of her and drove her to wrap her arms around Camilla's neck and _kiss_ her, desperately pressing her lips into her mistress's and tasting the flowers she had smelled for so long.

Caught by surprise, Camilla hesitated but didn't resist, allowing her retainer to take what she wanted in a rare display of willing submission... then returned the kiss with such animal ferocity that Selena was stunned into meek compliance. The older woman dominated the embrace with such force that the red-haired firebrand could only let herself be carried along, her cry of shock smothered by Camilla's hungry lips as she was pushed back down to the bed on her back, her lady's naked body pressing against hers so firmly that their soft heat seemed to merge into one. Breasts against breasts, hips against hips, the differences between their bodies could not have been plainer, but for once Selena couldn't bring herself to care too much, her body feeling just right beneath Camilla's voluptuous figure.

They kissed, again, and this time Selena didn't know which of them had initiated it but it didn't matter, only the sweet, wet warmth of Camilla's mouth mattered, their breath mingling into one as she was trapped beneath her mistress's stronger body and pressed into the satin sheets, lilac hair tickling her face and neck, thighs spreading to clamp around her and pin her down in her rightful place. Selena wanted this. It didn't matter what anybody outside of this room thought, she _wanted_ it. She wanted the kiss, wanted the roughness, wanted...

More than she had any right to ask.

Camilla ravished her as she pleased, asserting her control in a breathless mess of tongue and lips, and when she had claimed her fill she drew back, amethyst eyes sparking wickedly as she stared down into Selena's dazed, flushed face. Triumphant, she cupped the girl's cheek in her warm, gentle hand, stroking lovingly as her retainer's wet lips curved into a bashful smile... then ran that same hand down her neck to her breast, capturing it in her palm and giving a firm squeeze that made Selena gasp and twist against the smoothness of the bed.

"My," the lilac temptress murmured seductively, flicking at Selena's nipple and making her gasp, her fingers clawing into the covers. "I certainly hadn't expected your punishment to end up like this. Just how long have you been hiding these feelings away from me, darling?"

"Forever..." Selena didn't have the presence of mind to tell her that she had only just put the pieces together, that she only now understood that her long-standing admiration for Camilla had always been more than that. Now wasn't the time for complexity. "I just didn't think... you'd..."

Camilla lifted a finger to her lips, a little chuckle escaping. "Oh, dear Selena, you'd be surprised by who I'd sleep with."

Jealousy flared within her then, the spark returning to her blood red eyes, but it was swiftly doused by the realization that Camilla had just implied that she meant to sleep with her. As in... okay, things had obviously been _heading_ in that direction, with the kissing and the fondling and the being-naked-in-her-bedroom, but hearing it put into words brought reality rushing back into the fantasy world she'd woven for herself. She was going to sleep with Lady Camilla. Have sex with her. With _Lady Camilla_.

And there was not a single thought in her head of backing out.

"You do want this, then?" Granting Selena a knowing smile, the gorgeous princess of Nohr peered deep into her eyes, seeking the truth of her feeling within. "I will not take you as my wife, dear Selena, and when we are done things will be the same between us as they were before, but if you offer yourself to me tonight, I would have you." A lifted eyebrow. "My way."

That sent a little shiver through Selena's body. She nodded, a tiny, jerking thing, but sincere.

"Mmm..." Satisfied with her response, Camilla peeled her sweaty thighs away from Selena's flushed skin, climbing to her feet in all her glorious nudity. If she had claimed to be a goddess in that moment, descended from the heavens for the express purpose of screwing Selena's brains out, the red-haired retainer would have believed every word. She took Selena's breath away, and the way Camilla turned and flaunted her naked arse as she strutted around to her dresser left her wondering if she would ever get it back.

Camilla caught her looking, but this time the noblewoman didn't chide her, simply tossing her a new order as she opened the lowest drawer. "Bend over the bed for me. As you did before."

Selena blinked, confused, but did as she was commanded, flipping herself back over onto her stomach and sliding her legs back down to the floor, presenting her arse and pussy just as she had before. The paddle remained where Lady Camilla had left it, her buttocks still faintly stinging from her earlier punishment, but her mistress had told her that she had been forgiven, so why was she...?

The answer left Camilla's dresser, in the form of a long, thick length of rubber that resembled a cock far too much for it to be a coincidence.

It was purple - of course - more a match for the covers than for Camilla's beautiful hair, the dark shade pairing well with the collection of black leather straps that draped from the base of the scandalous thing. Camilla was already buckling those straps around her waist, dismissing all confusion as to their purpose, hitching the phallus to her body in a way that made Selena flinch in mortified horror. Surely she didn't mean to...

Most women would have looked absurd walking back around the bed, the imitation cock swaying in time with their naked hips, but Camilla simply looked powerful, fearsome, as if it were just another weapon. She favored Selena with her most predatory smile as she sidled out of her field of view, briefly halting before continuing her way into position behind the young knight, and Selena felt her heart pounding against her chest as soft footsteps pricked at her ears, excitement and fear twining inside her chest to leave her reeling before they had even started.

This was real. This was really happening.

It wasn't as if Selena hadn't had sex before, but a fumbling encounter in the back of a tavern with one of the soldiers wasn't exactly on the same scale as being bent over the bed of one of the most powerful figures in Nohr. Camilla was poise, strictness, dominance, completely in control of her vulnerable retainer, and Selena could only feel like a virgin again, inexperienced and innocent, waiting for her first taste of sensations she had never before endured.

She folded her arms beneath her lowered forehead and tensed in anticipation, waiting for the first touch of rubber or flesh against her cunt, but when warm fingers seized her wrists and drew them behind her back instead, Selena lost her composure, craning her neck to try and snatch a glimpse of her beautiful mistress. "L-Lady Camilla...?"

"My way, darling." As if those words explained everything, Camilla crossed Selena's wrists behind her back and wrapped a thin length of soft black cord around them, pinning them together in several neat coils before cinching them between and fastening a tight little knot out of reach of busy fingers. Her lady was tying her up before sex, and Selena had no idea how to react but to lie there and accept it, attempting to ignore the crawling feeling in her gut as she was restrained beyond her ability to defend herself. The instinctive side of her, the one sharpened to a fine point by years of living in a nightmare world, did _not_ like being helpless, even here and now, but she trusted Camilla like nobody else, and she pushed down her primal fears and tried to relax, pushing out a shaking breath and sucking in another, this was fine, this was okay...

"Any last words?"

For one horrible moment Selena froze, the words chilling her to the bone, but while it only took her a few seconds to remember that she wasn't truly in any danger, the reality was not exactly palatable to her, either. Camilla's hand hovered in front of Selena's mouth, elegant fingers clutching a ball of black cloth that the red-haired girl belatedly recognized as her own panties, and there was little doubt in her suspicious mind as to what she meant to do with them.

Maybe if she were less aroused, she might have protested. Instead, the worst of her distaste was in her blazing red eyes, but she didn't say a word, opening her mouth just a fraction and allowing her lady to do as she pleased. A good retainer placed herself at her mistress's disposal. She would lay down her life for Camilla - this was nothing by comparison.

With a satisfied hum, Camilla pressed the wadded underwear between Selena's lips, a faint smile tracing her own mouth as the twintailed girl flinched in discomfort and disgust. Thin cloth tasting of sweat and her most intimate flesh slid against Selena's tongue, the soft ball of fabric filling her mouth and muffling her grunt of discontent, her cheeks afire with humiliation as her best pair of panties was used to gag her.

She fumed, biting down on the scanty undergarments and doing her best to bear the embarrassment and the taste. This was her lady's bedchamber. There must have been dozens of things she could have gagged her with, even panties of Camilla's own, but nooo, she had to pick Selena's dirty underwear. Her lady's sadistic streak manifested itself in many ways, she noted with a frustrated sigh, her hands wriggling against the cords binding them behind her back.

It was lucky for Camilla that Selena loved her.

Staring awkwardly into space across the bed, her arse still pointed in the air as if she expected another spanking, the knight started as she finally felt something slither between her legs, a tiny jolt of relief running through her body as she realized that it was just a single finger. Camilla's pointer slipped against her folds without warning and shamelessly delved inside, finding her slightly wet with anticipation, and the muffled squeak that fell from Selena's panty-stuffed mouth didn't stop the older woman from running her fingertip against her retainer's inner walls, sliding it in and out, readying her for what they were about to do.

It felt good. So, so good. Better than anything that amateurish soldier had done to her.

Selena wanted more.

Her wish was granted, a second finger slipping inside of her, and then, giving her barely a second to adjust, a third made its way between her pussy lips as well, stretching her open wider around the invading trio. She threw her head back and whimpered behind her gag, hands flexing in their bonds, huffing a sharp breath through her nose as discomfort joined pleasure. She could take it. She could take it...

By the time Camilla's fingers withdrew Selena was soaking wet, the pall of humiliation only intensifying her spiking arousal. If her past self from an hour ago could have seen her now, naked and bound and wet and all but begging for it, well, she could see her own disdainful scowl in her mind's eye, thinking herself lower than dirt.

Even if had she known, she would still have knocked on Camilla's door.

"Are you ready?" Camilla's voice reached out to her like a loving hand, teasing her back into the moment, but the only contact that Selena could feel was the gentle poke of a rubbery tip against the pillow of her buttock, experimentally poking at her creamy flesh. Again, she tensed, a fresh wave of excitement crashing over her, and she gave a halting nod, as ready as she would ever be to be fucked by a gorgeous, dangerous princess with a dildo strapped to her thighs.

Then the rod of smooth, thick rubber began to part her around it, sliding its way inside her with far less resistance than she could have imagined, and suddenly she _wasn't_ ready for the way it felt inside of her, filling her up, _owning_ her, nailing her to the bed and forcing her to tighten around its girth, slick and hot and wanting. Her shrill keen of desire was only half-muffled by her makeshift gag, her bare breasts sliding against the smooth sheets as she was pushed forward by the force of the intrusion, then dragged back along with Camilla's slow, methodical withdrawal from her dripping pussy.

Then driven forward, again, Camilla's hips slamming into hers as she sheathed the dildo deep inside of her red-haired servant, making her squeal even louder.

What had been a shock to Selena's system soon became a rhythm, fingers snaking through her carmine locks and holding her in place, compelling her to ride out the rough, brutal, blissful dance of flesh against flesh against rubber, every nerve in her body afire. It was disorienting, a blur of motion and hardness and pleasure, leaving her desperate to grab onto something, anything, _anyone_ , but the restraints wrapped tight around her wrists kept her confined and helpless, the severe knot bringing the cord biting into her skin should she challenge its authority.

She wanted to hold, to squeeze, to kiss, to bury her face in Camilla's voluptuous breasts, but there was nothing she could do now but lie there and take it. Allow her lady to fuck her. Moan into her panties and buck about on the bed like a plaything as Camilla made Selena her belonging in the most primal way she ever had ever tamed her. The pleasure was overwhelming even tempered by soft throbs of pain, and the more Camilla's rubber cock slid in and out of her shaking pussy, the more the wet slapping sounds echoed in her ears, the more she lost herself in the haze of warm, fuzzy need, coherence slipping from her mind as she felt herself tipping towards the edge...

...and came, her saliva-drenched underwear blotting her animalistic cry as ecstasy surged through her writhing body, pummeling self-consciousness aside and bringing her undone in a panting, sweaty, mewling heap.

She barely felt Camilla's hand leave her hair, the rubber cock recede from her pussy. She barely felt the satin covers sticking to her sweaty skin, her wrists hurting from the way they'd jerked against her bonds in the throes of orgasm. As Selena came down from the height Camilla had taken her too, all she felt was relief, as if her heart had been pulled free of a thorny knot it had been trapped in for years. Her defenses crumbled, lost in the afterglow, and she clumsily flipped herself over onto her back, her legs dangling awkwardly to the floor as she brought herself up to face her lady, her dark eyes dazed but happy.

Camilla was waiting for her, pleased and proud.

Lilac hair tumbling over her face, bare breasts heaving with her ragged breaths, the princess of Nohr wrapped a hand around her rubber cock, collecting the sticky wetness Selena had left behind on its hard purple girth. There was a command in her amethyst eyes as she plucked the sodden panties from Selena's lips and thrust her gleaming fingers in instead, and still half-stunned by her climax, the red-haired knight did as she was expected to and sucked her essence from her lady's fingers, her tongue a willing slave to her beloved mistress's desires.

Submission didn't stop her face twisting in disgust at her own taste, however. Gawds, the things she'd do for the woman who took her in.

The princess who'd fucked her into the mattress.

As Camilla's cleaned fingers withdrew and the warmth and peace of orgasm began to leech away, reality came home to roost. Reminding her of what she had just done, and more importantly, who she had done it with. What that meant. Camilla had said that nothing would change between them, but she could already feel her perceptions of her mistress shifting to accommodate what they had just done together, and even if she were coldly dismissed from her service right at this very moment she would never forget it, would always think of the time they had sex when she thought of her magnificent mistress.

Still... she blinked as her senses returned to her, one little thing nagging at her.

Pulling herself up onto the bed in her entirety, lying there naked with her hands still tied behind her back, she looked up at the older woman in uncertainty, a tinge of her old sullenness returning to her blood-red stare as sweat-damp hair dangled against her forehead. "You... didn't get to... you know."

It wasn't like her to be so unselfish.

Camilla's tilted head asked that very question, the one inquisitive eye visible behind lilac hair probing her in interest. "You would give me pleasure if it won you nothing in return?"

Selena nodded, once, cheeks flushing anew.

"That's a right you will need to earn, darling." Her words were strict but her smile was fond, her hand reaching out to brush at her retainer's disheveled red locks, cup her chin, slide a thumb against her cheek. "Impress me more next time, and we'll talk."

 _Next time_. The words thundered in her ears. So this wasn't a one-time thing in Camilla's eyes after all, even if they were back to being princess and retainer when Selena left the room. She felt her heart flutter at the prospect, though her sated body sought nothing now but clothing and the warmth of her own bed. Perhaps a bath.

She had just had sex with the princess of Nohr, and said princess was already thinking of _next time_.

When she had recovered, returned to herself, perhaps she would be proud of herself for that. Right now, all she wanted was to do better. To earn that right from Camilla. Make _her_ proud.

"That isn't to say that you haven't impressed me tonight," Camilla went on, still smiling that fond loving smile. She rolled Selena onto her side, and the younger girl didn't resist as her wrists were untied, rubbing the soreness out of the striking red trails against her skin the moment she was able. "You didn't complain even once. Maybe I should have you serve me in the bedroom rather than the battlefield..."

Now _that_ chafed, more than the cord around her wrists had.

Camilla must have seen the rebellion in her eyes, for she chuckled and shook her head and patted Selena's cheek, drawing herself back up again and handing her retainer the saliva-soaked wad of her _very_ familiar panties. She accepted them with wrinkled nose, the small black undergarments not quite as fashionable as when she had bought them, unpleasantly damp against her hands as she hesitantly unfurled them. Did she really have to put these back on? Gawds, if they were ruined, she'd have to throw away the matching bra as well...

"Don't worry your pretty head, darling." Camilla stepped back, unbuckling the dildo from around her waist and setting its still-wet girth aside, bending to scoop up her insubstantial shift from where it had fallen to the floor in the confusion and slipping herself back into it as if nothing at all had happened. "You will have a place at my side, in battle and in bed." A pause. "You and my Beruka both."

If Selena thought she was beyond shocking tonight, she was now proven wrong.

More musical laughter as Camilla watched her reaction with no small glee, a finger hooked to her smiling lips. "She can be far more affectionate than she seems, when one doesn't speak to her as if she were a dog."

The guilt flashing across Selena's face made the lilac princess hesitate. Only for a moment.

"Perhaps next time," she went on, her voice honeyed and warm, "if she has forgiven you as I have, she might be persuaded to show you."

Selena shivered, stunned, lost for words.

Camilla turned her back on her then, the dildo and paddle safely in her hands, waves of soft purple hair drifting in her imperious wake as her bare feet carried her across the room to her dresser. Giving her precious retainer a moment to absorb what she had said, wiping the still-wet phallus with her silken handkerchief before hiding them all away from an unsuspecting world. These were for her, for Selena and for Beruka. Perhaps for sweet Corrin one day. Nobody else.

"After all, it is important that a lady and her retainers get along, is it not?"


End file.
